User talk:Voxelplox
Hi there, Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' rank can u give me a high rank plz ty leave a message on Uzi1 talk page if questions about this or an answer ty Edward Daggerhawk Alienware A fellow alienware user eh? I use the M17x, do you use laptop or desktop and do you have Crysis and Crysis 2? The Great God of ThunderTHOR Signature Put in the code ANd you'll be good to go Welcome Welcome to the wiki Benjamin! Royal British Navy As you may or May not be aware I Matthew Blastshot am Head of the Royal Navy and Former Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard has formerly made me a High Lord. I wish to Keep my Posistion In return I will offer you a position in the Navy. I will also make you a member of The English High Lords Council. Let me know what you think of my Offer Sincerely, Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 22:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Benjamin I don't know if you remember me but I am Edgar Wildrat-Heir to the Throne of England. I believe that I can assist you. I used to be your friend but our friend list got seperated, could I meet you on Port Royal, Vachira right away? Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 23:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I can also help you in the making of a signature I can help you find Samuel.--''Shade'' 23:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Not To Worry There is nothing to worry about. We have a rollback on our side. Any lies or unfavorable edits made by him, insulting us, can be undone easily. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 23:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Benjamin? Benjamin, can I meet you in front of Port Royal Docks on Vachira Server? I used to be your friend but the game reset took us off of our friends list. Much has happened since I met you. I am now the heir to the British Throne and can make your signature. ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 23:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey could we meet in Tortuga Andaba? I'll be the guy in all black spinning out of control.--''Shade'' 23:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I Understand and ok Okay, I understand. I am British also (Visiting the USA) ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 23:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Samuel's Pages At the request of an admin, I have promised we will not make major edits to Samuel's pages for about a week, so he can calm down. Only edits should be fixing spelling and grammar errors, okay? Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 00:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi it already is and hector is not heir!!!!!!!!!!!! RE:Welcome Hello there Lord Macmorgan, Just to confirm to you that this is my Talk page if you dont already know, also congratulations on becoming the Leader again, I plan to join your guild the next time we meet and also if you need to make you a new government. I believe that we must talk about the laws left that were made by Samuel as well as some of his ranks which appear to not be acceptable. Also thank you for the offer of Second In Command of the EITC however as I said I have held the position to many times to count! and it is time for somebody else to have a go. I will serve in your empire. Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 11:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pearson No, I am not an admin, though I admit I tend to act like one :P Some of the admins on right now are Katbluedog and Stpehen.--''Shade'' 23:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Shipment Samuel is expecting a shipment of weapons in two days, at Raven's Cove, I think. Be on lookout. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Donw Just type in the custom signature box the following: , and ignore the nowiki(s), those are just to display the coding. Here is wat your signature will look like: I hope you like it! Fiar winds, Council of the Elders I removed the Userbox stating that you were a member of the EITC Council of the Elders, because you're NOT on the list, and, in being my organization, I did not give you permission to join.\ I was on the Council of elders before, Am I mistaken? I Believe 3 weeks ago I saw my name on that list. So I'd advise you not to mess with me. ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 02:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I think i could verify that Benjamin Macmorgan is an original EITC member, So i do not see why he would not be on the list of EITC Elders . Congratulations I would like to congratulate you for your excellent work in my fathers company, the EITC. Sincerely, 02:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fresh Start Hello Lord Macmorgan, I would like you to form an EITC government by hand picking members and telling them to me, also tell me what you want this government to be called, I think its time we organize ourselves in the EITC and set up a government which will allow people of the Caribbean to have their say. Please Reply. Lord Usman Strider CBN President 18:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S I think we should also have goverment elections to go with it. So you're the new EITC leader, huh? I have encountered you before, even if you don't know it. Welcome to my list. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of eachother. Sincerely yours, N.R. Hernandez Hernandez is no longer EITC, he is now a level 15 and does not play anymore. Sincerely, 00:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) My blog. Answer. I want the opinion of all users on right now. Prince Matthew O'malley Pearson yesterday i gave the okay for an infinite ban of pearson. You will have no trouble in the future. 12:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Operation Raven Fang I have a plan to trick Sam out of EITC, annoy him out of it. Please help. GLaDOS 22:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) BEN! Oi, ben! its me francis! check out the pictures on my profile! RE: Russioan government I would love to support the Russian Government and Military. i want to be in both plz Signature, etc I dont know how to do signature ahh! Anyways look at the prussian conquest! it wrote it added the images from the new game i play. I didnt know you were part german either, i dont know if i am, im mostly russian and polish. RE: Russia I'd like to be military adivsor of vice general of the military RE: Russia I'd like to be imperial General of the russian Government Russina Government I'd like to join as Chairman of the Duma please. Thanks, Mason Ha ha ha, i dont think thats it. Back then your hand in your waistcoat was a polite gesture. It was inproper for those to walk around with their hands down their sides like apes ha ha ha, im not even joking! ??? ahhh, ben lets skype sometime! you have my skype. We can just use the talking thing! ahhh!!!! i want to tell you about reenacting and freemasonry more! Alliance with Denmark As the King of Denmark I noticed you wanted to form an Alliance. I would be happy to. Just send me a message with the terms of the Alliance. Sincerely Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 01:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:rollback No, sorry but I cannot propose you to be a rollback, admin, nor bureucrat, since I am not a bureaucrat. I also don't think you have enough expreiance on this wiki. It took me about 4 months to become an admin. And I made the Sims Medieval Wiki. It's the http://simsmedieval.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_Medieval_Wiki, but I think you are on the other one. RUSSIAN ADRMIAL Can I be a high ranking russian navy please have mastered sailing and cannon Talk Edits 05:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request I suggest you ask somebody with more skill in creating userboxes, try John Breasly he could do it. However I will create a new government for you just try to recruit people and I will give them jobs. Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 15:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I Wish I wish there was. Your retaliation is great by the way. He's just too dumb to read words with more than six letters. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed Let's do this quietly though. First, we'll make an embargo on Spain. AFter a few days, we make a move. I'm going to try to get close to Sir Carlos Clemente. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) War time It's time we began to war with Pearson. He has insulted both of my countries. England (being close to Spain.) Will fight and Russia can supply us. I will talk with my father about the idea when you reply. It is time we take Pearson and Spain out of the game. Forcibly 'Sincerely, ' 'Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Edits' 02:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Government Right I created the government which now runs the EITC, you are not the Prime Minister which will make you seem better as Samuel was Minister in the Ministry, you can elect a Prime Minister and other government ranks however you are the head of the EITC state. Regards 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President' 15:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) East India Co. Parliament Invitation Dear, Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan, 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 22:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) meet me on antik tortuga docks in 2 minutes, i'll talk all this junk over with you, and we will straighten it out, so nobody gets banned, and this stops, other wise it's going to get bloody, and it's heading towards war right now. - pear Special Message I been meaning to meet you in game please come. 02:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Check this out! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 02:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) request hi benjamin may i join your russian royal family? i decided i would ask your permission on your talk page first before anything else 11:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ty macmorgan 14:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where are you? Server and island?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) War. Hello Lord Marshall, i have seen the news of the war. I am part russian and i would like to help you in this war, thanks,